


The Heart of Evil

by AndromedianGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianGirl/pseuds/AndromedianGirl
Summary: You wanted a job so bad you are willing to sell your soul for it. If only you knew what this would entail...





	The Heart of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Matt/Reader story based on an animated short film called The Colors of Evil, available on YouTube. Altough I won't be using any original characters from that story, I roughly based my plot around it so I thought it would be nice to give credits. Please, go check it out and leave a like! Support small artists! It's an adorable animation!  
> I hope you all enjoy this story! And of course, constructive criticism and overall comments are always appreciated!

           Since you were a child, you wanted to make your parents proud. The only things on your mind for years were: get good grades, get through school, go to a good college, get a great job and be successful for life so you could repay them by all those years of hard work for you. Easier said than done. After suffering with cruel teachers, snobby classmates, and nights without sleeping, you got through college. When you got a job at an amazing company, you thought you could handle anything. You were mistaken. But after your parents giving up a fancy anniversary dinner to buy you an outfit to the job interview and nights you cried because thinking about failure was just too overwhelming, you owed that job to your parents and to yourself. So you kept pushing.   
           And now here you were, so close to getting an amazing position. But being the evil bastard he was, your boss just couldn’t decide between you and another three of your coworkers, and when you discovered who they were, you knew you were done for.   
-  
“How can you be so sure you’re not getting that promotion?”, your friend Mel asked you on the phone while you got ready to relax at home after yet another hellish week of your boss’ indecision.   
“Karen’s mother runs a branch of the company on another state, his family and Dylan’s family are from the same country club and Lucas looks like a model and laughs at all his jokes. He’s also rich as fuck”, you say, sighing.  
“And? Come on, you’re awesome and super smart! You’ve been through so much stuff, this will be a walk in the park for you”, she says, making you smile a little. But still, you weren’t so sure if your best was enough. But still, you were polite. “Thanks”.  
“Oh, wait! Ugh, hubby emergency! Can I call you later?”, she says as you pour yourself a glass of wine. “Sure thing! Go save the world!”  
-  
She calls you three hours and a bottle of wine later.  
“Hi! Sorry about keeping you waiting. Now we can chat, what’s on your mind?”, she says.  
“Do you know how much I fucking worked for this? Just because they’re rich and smell good one of them will take my job!”, you groan, coughing and gulping down what’s left of the bottle.  
“Y/N, are you drunk?”, your friend sighs. She’s seen this one too many times.  
“A little bit”, you say. “Come on, I’ve sleeping two hours per night, I DESERVE to be drunk!”, you say dramatically.  
“Do you need to talk?”  
“THEY DON’T EVEN MOVE A FINGER! THEY JUST SHOVE THEIR PAPERS INTO THE INTERNS’ ARMS AND GO ON FANCY LUNCHES AND HAPPY HOURS AND BOAT RIDES!”, you exclaim. “AND I… If I get this, I’m practically set. I worked so hard! I’d sell my soul for this…”, you say, your voice low and slurred and you’re almost crying with frustration. You deserve it, goddamn it!  
Your friend chuckles. “Ok, Y/N, get yourself to bed. I’ll talk to you during your hangover”.  
“Alright. Bye”, you say before hanging up. Suddenly you don’t feel so sleepy anymore, and decides to open another bottle of wine, your words still echoing in your head. “I’d sell my soul for this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short chapter just to kickstart things off. This may or may not be based off of what I look and sound like drunk. Minus the selling souls part. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. See y'all soon! ♡


End file.
